When the Stars Go Blue
by VampedVixen
Summary: The Alliance has employed the help of Drusilla in order to torture River. (Buffy-Firefly crossover)


**When the Stars Go Blue**  
By Vixen  
  
How many years had it been since she last set foot on Earth? How many years since her little family left her all alone?  
  
Drusilla cares too little about that now to bother counting.  
  
In a way, she had always belonged to the stars, now she is in them. Twirling around like an object in space. Forever in motion, moving on to the next best thing. Moving on to find someone to torment, a way to use her skills at cutting down to the bone to bring her victims pain and herself pleasure.  
  
That is the main reason why she doesn't care about being the Alliance's slave now.   
  
When the Alliance found her, after the war, they captured the vampire effortlessly. She would have killed them all, painted pretty pictures with their blood, but they gave her a job. A reason to co-exist with them, accept them. However human they might have been, they were pure evil. Drusilla could see it swimming in their eyes, all the delightful lies they created, the lives they destroyed. All the necks they broke with their blue gloved hands.  
  
They bring her a victim each week, someone to break down. She does her job, plays her part. It's a game to her. See how much she can hurt them, how much they can scream.  
  
They're mostly war heroes from the wrong side. They had sided against the Alliance and now they have to pay the price for their mistakes. Drusilla doesn't care about the war, never did. She only cares about the blood that's left over when they bleed. She laps it off the whiplashes she's made them endure and makes them watch. It's all a pretty party.  
  
Drusilla's singing when they bring her a new victim. Swaying to the music that only she can hear, she hums her ditty while watching the Alliance men tie up her toy, "Two by two.. hands of blue.."  
  
One of the two soldier boys turns to look at her, giving her a wary glance, but Drusilla shoos him away by barking at him. He backs away and she smiles, even though they keep her here, locked away like their other prisoners, she has never felt like one. They're afraid of her and she could escape at any time.  
  
Drusilla doesn't feel like escaping though, not at the moment. Not when she has a new toy to break open.  
  
The young girl squirms against the metal locks that keep her bound to the chair. She's crying. It's a good start as far as Drusilla's concerned, but there's still so much further to go.  
  
The vampire crosses the room, leaning like a dancer against the metal chair, twirling her fingers through the young girl's hair. "Pretty thing, you should have a name."  
  
"River," The girl barely manages to get out, "My name is River."   
  
Drusilla continues humming her tune. Up against the girl's ear, she breathes the sinking lullaby. She can tell its making its way into the girl's brain. When she finally breaks, it'll be the only thing she remembers, forever marking her as a part of Drusilla.   
  
The vampire quickly changes position, so quick the girl screams out. Drusilla puts her face up close to River's, studying her eyes. She can read the young thing's mind as it yells its secrets out into the night, "You had a family. Just like me. But mine's dead now. You think yours is too, you think it would be better if they just faded away, like a dream. You don't want them to remember you, not like this, ripped apart for the worms to feast upon."  
  
Drusilla wiggles her fingers near the girl's head, pressing them against her temples, "It's okay, little star. Someday the buggies will put you in a box and you'll float away on the wings of a firefly."  
  
The vampire can't tell if the girl understands, so many people don't understand. So many people wind up dead before they understand.  
  
Drusilla pauses a moment to read the girl's mind, getting down to the core of her being. She can tell what it is the girl wants. Her brother. So Drusilla provides him for her, changing her form in the girl's mind. Creating an illusion, Drusilla masks her own image with a spell she picked up somewhere in a long destroyed country the locals called Romania.  
  
"Simon," The girl doesn't grasp what's happening and Drusilla can do nothing but smile. "Simon, they hurt me. You have to help me. Please.." She sobs, "please get come get me."  
  
It's the logic in her sentences; the way her words make sense that annoys Drusilla. That means she's not as broken as the vampire had thought. That's why they had to continue playing their game. As Simon, the vampire touches the girl's chin, drying her tears, "Shh... mei, mei. I'm your big brother; I have to protect you." The vampire goes one step further, kissing the girl. Breaking away the vampire smiles, the girl's brother smiles, and all is suddenly wrong with the world. "And love you."  
  
"What.." River sputters out, her lips still warm with her brother's touch, "what are you doing?"  
  
"I've always loved you, mei mei. You know that," He kisses her, violating her lips, sliding his tongue into her gaping mouth. She gasps for air through her nose, as the vampire takes advantage of her. Incest was something her young mind was not ready for, especially non-consensual incest and it's in the simple act of kissing her brother that she breaks. River had wanted him to rescue her, but not like this. Never like this.  
  
The vampire breaks away, showing her true face. She's smiling; Drusilla enjoyed every minute of it. It's made even more pleasurable when the girl's eyes can barely focus, looking every which way but at her assailant.  
  
"It's what you wanted, it's what you always wanted," Drusilla whither away, her work for the day done. She gets down to her hands and knees, crawling and laughing. "Ge ge and mei mei. Like dirty little doggies, begging for scraps. Begging to be touched."  
  
"No," The girl cries, her senses coming back for the meantime. There will be time to finish the job Drusilla has started tomorrow, so the vampire doesn't mind the girl's temporary lapse back into sanity. Looking at the ceiling, River tries to brush away the thoughts. "I never.."  
  
"You're a dirty girl. Dirty, dirty, dirty," Drusilla laughs, "And tasty too."  
  
The guards come to collect their genius experiment. Unlocking her from the chair, they haul River to her feet, but she can barely walk. She's too young to process everything, and for now mental torture is just as painful as physical. Drusilla knows this won't last though, when the girl's mind goes whips and electric clamps will have to be substituted for the mental games they play. The vampire continues giggling to herself, unsure of which she'll enjoy more.  
  
.END.


End file.
